To Fall to Sin
by Aquamaureen13
Summary: Roy's a vampire but he's after far more than blood. After he bites Artemis, she now belongs to him whether she wants to or not. The Team and the League have to stop him. But how can they stop that which is undead? Rated M for a reason, not for kiddies. Longshot main pairing with some Spitfire, but does involve yaoi so do not read if not interested in any malexmale.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ, I wish I did but I don't. Anyways, this is the prologue for my new story. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Her heart raced as she ran through the dark nightly streets of Star City. She didn't know who was chasing her but she knew for sure that she was being watched. Ever since Roy disappeared she could feel a presence stalking her. Maybe someone had taken Roy and they were now after her. Artemis wasn't going to stick around to find out.

Artemis turned a corner into an alley. Unfortunately this turn lead to a dead end. She should have seen this coming. When she reached the brick wall she turned to face her opponent head on. Her heart was racing as she panted from running so fast. She steadied her breath and her heart beat, she couldn't show signs of weakness. She held out her bow with an arrow at the ready.

A dark figured jumped from the roof of one building down to the alley bellow. It was too dark to see the person's face at this distance but Artemis got a serious case of déjà vu. Like this had happened before.

"Step into the light." She stated firmly. Her eyes narrowed as she prepared to take a shot.

The figure stepped into the light causing her blonde's eyes to go wide. She gasped at who had been following her.

"Roy."

Artemis lowered her weapon as she stared at him shocked. There he stood in full Red Arrow attire, after being gone for weeks. She then dropped her bow and arrow to run over and give him a hug. Roy returned the embrace. "Where have you been? I- _the team_ -has been worried about you." Artemis spoke. True, Roy and Artemis hadn't been the best of friends when they first met but after everything they've been through they'd become like brother and sister. Or at least that's how Artemis saw it, Roy on the other hand saw the blonde archer as more than a little sister.

"I've been around." Roy spoke darkly. It didn't sound like him.

Artemis pulled away to look at him confused. "Roy?" She questioned.

Roy smirked at her, his teeth flashing. Wait….Roy had fangs? No. He couldn't be a- they weren't real…they were just fables.

Artemis slowly backed away as Roy stepped closer to her. When her back hit the wall, she looked down to see her bow but it was too far out of her reaching. Roy removed his mask and Artemis looked into his eyes.

Those deep blue eyes then began turning red, _blood red_. As they turned red, Artemis was frozen in place. She couldn't move at all. She was being hypnotized by his eyes. Her dull grey eyes were dazed as Roy pressed up against her. Artemis was crushed between his cold, undead body and the cold brick wall. He pressed a hand on the wall beside her head as he leaned his lips to her ear.

"You're mine now Artemis. You belong to me." He whispered in her ear.

His hot breath sent a chill down Artemis' spine but she couldn't move. The only thing she could hear was the sound of his voice. She was completely at his mercy and his control. His free hand went to the zipper at the back of her mask. He pulled it down just enough to free her neck. Roy breathed in her scent, the scent of flowing young blood. She smelled delicious and oh so tempting. He placed his mouth to her neck. His fangs punctured her skin and she let out a gasp. The sweet taste of blood filled Roy's mouth as he drank it in. Her blood ran down his throat. Artemis looked like she was in pure ecstasy as her blood was slowly being drained from her.

After his quick drink Roy pulled away. He only drank enough to be satisfied, nowhere near enough to kill her. He wanted her alive after all. Artemis slipped into a deep sleep as she fell into Roy's strong arms. Many believed that being bit by a vampire made the victim into a vampire. However, that was false. Being bit by a vampire made that human become their familiar, a slave to the vampire who bit them. Though the familiar kept their conscious, their free will now belonged to the vampire. When Artemis awoke, she'd still be herself but now she'd be forced to do anything Roy commanded of her. She was bonded to him whether she wanted to be or now.

Roy held her, planning to take her away with him, but a green arrow hit he brick wall beside his head. Ollie had probably traced Artemis when she didn't report to him for their patrol. Not wanting his face to be seen. Roy left into the shadows. He'd come back for his precious familiar later. They wouldn't be able to keep her away from him. She belonged to him now and forever. He'd get her back.

Once Roy was out of sight he watched Green Arrow run to his protégé. The elder blonde archer held the young blonde girl in his arms as he zipped her mask back on, not even noticing the puncture wounds on her neck since Roy had licked up all the blood. He carried her off and to one of the Zeta-transporters. He didn't know what happened to her or who attacked her but her heart-rate was low, her complexion was pale, her skin was cold, and her breaths were shallow despite having no physical injuries that he noticed. He had to get her checked out.

Roy was already missing and now Artemis had been knocked out by some shadowy figure. If he hadn't gone looking for Artemis as soon as he had…Ollie would have never forgiven himself.

Roy watched as they disappeared and he himself disappeared into the night. It looked like he was going to make a trip to Happy Harbor.

* * *

**Soooo? How do you like it so far? Please review and tell me what you think.**

**And also, I know it's off topic, but me and my friend were talking and came to a conclusion. Roy is the love child of Dick/Artemis/Wally. Roy has Dick's blue eyes, Wally's red hair, and Artemis' archery skills. haha. Anyone else think of this?**

**Anyways, this won't be just strictly a RoyxArtemis story though that's the main pairing. You'll see, vampires are kinda whores. Roy's gonna be having fun with some of the other team members. XD**


	2. To Tempt a Speedster

**I'm going to warn you all once again that this is an M Rated fanfic for a reason. There is sexual content in this chapter and there will be more in future chapters and not all of the sexual content is heterosexual. If you don't like that kind of stuff then don't read. **

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The heart-rate monitor was steady. Artemis lay unconscious on an infirmary bed, Green Arrow refused to let go of her hand the whole time. The team stood outside the infirmary looking in through the window. Aqualad, Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Zatanna dressed in their civvies as they waited quietly. They were worried about the teammate. One team member in particular was pacing in circles.

"Wally!" Robin yelled and the speedster froze.

"Sorry, but I can't just stand still. Our teammate- _Artemis_ -was attacked!" Wally spoke; even as he stood he was fidgety. He was vibrating in place, he was going to find whoever did this to her. The other teammates knew Wally liked Artemis though he'd never admit it to himself. The boy was stubborn. Wally stopped vibrating when a calm hand was place on his shoulder. Wally looked over his shoulder to Aqualad.

"We are all concerned for our friend but we must be patient. What Artemis needs now is our support to help her heal and our focus in order to find out who did this." Aqualad told him with a calm, level tone.

Wally sighed and calmed his body completely. He looked up at the window into the infirmary. He just kept staring at Artemis.

The team stood straight as Batman left the infirmary. They were all ears.

"She has no visible injuries. However, she has mysterious lost a lot of blood which we're taking care of now. Both J'hnn and Doctor Fate have looked at her. Whoever did this to her wasn't human. Artemis' mind is in a deep sleep, though she seems to have no brain damage." Batman explained.

"So she's comatose?" Robin asked.

"No." Batman stated and the team looked to him in confusion for explanation. "She's not brain dead. Her mind is very active. She's dreaming, from what J'hnn can gather, and it has something to do with Roy."

"So Roy's disappearance is connected to Artemis' attack." Superboy stated.

"Is it possible whoever is behind Roy's disappearance is behind Artemis' attack? Perhaps they tried to take her too." Aqualad said.

"My thoughts exactly. Doctor Fate has concluded there is some kind of spell or enchantment on her. She can't awaken until she is commanded to. We have to restrain her in order to make sure she is no threat. In the meantime, you can see her but only a few at a time." Batman told them before leaving.

**Red Arrow B06**

The heads of the whole team shot up at the announcement of their friend's arrival. Roy was supposed to be missing. They turned to see a perfectly healthy and okay Red Arrow leaving the Zeta-platform.

"Roy?" Aqualad questioned shocked.

"That's my name." Roy stated.

"We thought you were missing." M'gann said.

"Well, I'm clearly not if I'm here."

"Then where were you?" Robin asked, almost suspiciously.

"That's personal." Roy answered, his tone made it clear that he wouldn't explain himself.

"I'm going to see Artemis." Roy stated when no one said anything else.

"And just _how_ do you know she was attacked?" Wally questioned.

"I didn't, you just told me." Roy retorted smirking, though he made sure not to show his teeth. Wally kept his mouth shut. He had to admit Roy had a point. Roy had only said he was going to see Artemis, he never said anything about her being attacked. Way to go Kid Flash.

"I'm going with you." He said firmly, he wasn't backing down. Something was off about Roy. He's been gone for weeks with no sign of him anywhere, now Artemis is attack and he suddenly shows back up? It doesn't seem right to him.

Roy just began walking to the infirmary. "Suit yourself Kid." He said and entered the infirmary with Wally quickly behind. Green Arrow looked up shocked as Roy entered in the infirmary.

"Roy?"

"Everyone's got to stop doing that." Roy muttered. Ollie finally let go of Artemis' hand to go hug his adoptive son. However, the hug wasn't returned. Ollie pulled away to look at Roy confused. "You get some rest; you look like you need it. I'll watch Artemis." Roy told him. Green Arrow, just glad Roy was safe, nodded and left without any suspicion. He shut the door behind him and left the cave to go back home and rest. Roy used a pass-code to lock the door so they wouldn't be interrupted.

The team continued to watch through the window. Robin hacked the computers to play the sound so the rest of the team could hear what was going on inside. Robin was still suspicious of all this.

Wally took his place beside Artemis and held her hand.

"You know, Wally, I was there when this happened to Artemis. She tried to run but eventually she reached a dead end." Roy said. Wally's head snapped up, his eyes confused. What was Roy trying to tell him? Did _he_ do this to her? But how? Batman had told them that whoever did this wasn't human and Roy was- Roy was human.

The team watched on in silence until M'gann spoke up with a gasp.

"I saw inside his mind! He did this to her!"

The team shot into action and began trying to break in. Unfortunately the infirmary was built so that the patients inside were completely protected in case of any threats. Even the window was unbreakable.

Wally looked up at the commotion and saw the team trying to break in.

"Wally! He did it! He's the one that attacked Artemis!" Robin yelled to him. Wally stood up quickly and looked at Roy. The archer was smirking darkly as the speedster. Wally moved at super-speed to throw a punch at Red Arrow's face. Unfortunately, Roy caught his fist easily. Wally looked at him wide-eyed as Roy began crushing his hand with a strength he didn't know the archer had. Then he saw them in that smirk of his. _Fangs_. So he wasn't human after all.

Roy kept a strong hold on Wally's fist so he couldn't pull away. He used his free hand to then remove his mask to reveal his piercing blue eyes. Wally froze when he saw those blue eyes turn to red. He was under the same hypnotizing pull that Roy had previous put Artemis under. Wally's arm relaxed in Roy's hand and Roy released it.

The team watched on shocked as both Superoy and Aqualad kept trying to break in since they were the powerhouses of the team. Roy turned Wally so that he was facing Artemis but also so the team could see the dazed look in Wally's eyes. "I know you're all listening so listen well. _Artemis is mine_. Only I have the power to awaken her." Roy spoke.

"Stop this, my friend!" Aqualad said to Roy futilely as he kept trying to break into the infirmary to aid both of his helpless friends.

The red-haired vampire ignored the Atlantian. He just moved behind Wally, using one arm to keep the smaller redhead close to his body. "You love Artemis, don't you?" Roy whispered in his year.

"Yes." Wally answered honestly. His mind wasn't thinking about what he was saying or doing. He was completely at the mercy of Roy, his puppet while under the hypnosis.

"You want her?" Roy questioned.

"Yes."

"You'd do anything to protect her?"

"Yes."

"To be with her?"

Yes.

"Forever?"

"Forever." Wally repeated, he sounded so far away. The team just watched on in shock, Superboy and Aqualad had given up their attempts. They had to save their energy. That door was the only way out of the infirmary. Roy had nowhere to go when he was done with his business. He was trapped in there as well as protected.

Robin set to work on trying to hack the door but it'd take a while. Batman had been fixing up the whole system so Robin couldn't hack into it as easily.

While Roy's arm kept Wally close to him, his other hand travelled down Wally's body. He grabbed the speedster's clothed cock and began stroking him. Wally moaned and fell into the pleasure. Roy smelled the arousal coming off of the boy in his arms as he opened his mouth and breathed hot air onto Wally's neck. Roy continued to stroke him slowly and sensually.

"Artemis." Wally moaned as he leaned his head back on Roy's shoulder. The team was helpless to stop this. M'gann tried using her powers to break Wally free from Roy's control but it was no use. Roy's hold on Wally was too strong. She couldn't break him free without harming either one of them.

"He's projecting images of Artemis into his mind. He's manipulating him." M'gann said barely in a whisper. Superboy put his arms around her in comfort.

Aqualad placed his hand on Zatanna's shoulder. "Is there anything you can do?" He asked.

Zatanna shook her head. "I'm not that good at magic as it is, I'm still learning. Besides, I'm out matched compared to a vampire; especially if he's a newborn which I suspect he is because it'd explain his disappearance." Zatanna told him before going to a computer. "I'm going to contact the league." She said, the others wondering why they hadn't thought about that before.

"I'm almost in." Robin stated as he kept working.

"Hurry." Aqualad told him, trying his best to remain calm but the situation was pushing his normally controlled self. He felt so helpless to help his two teammates from his friend who was now doing these things them.

Roy unbuttoned and unzipped Wally's pants as he slid his hand underneath Wally's jeans and boxers. Wally groaned in pleasure as he felt the gloved hand of Roy on his erection, jacking him off. In the mind of Kid Flash, all he saw was Artemis. "That's right, give in." Roy whispered in his ear but all he heard was Artemis' voice. Roy opened his mouth, preparing to sink his fangs into Wally's neck. However, the door opened which caused Roy to pull back to look up.

"Got it!" Robin announced. The team flooded into the infirmary, preparing for a fight.

"Let him go!" Robin yelled at him. Roy chuckled at the thirteen year old sidekick.

He then slowly removed his hand from Wally's pants causing the younger redhead to whimper at the loss of contact. "Artemis." He murmured. Roy used his now free hand to turn the speedster's head, keeping his neck exposed.

"Roy, release Wally at once. We do not wish to harm you." Aqualad told him as he used his powers to create to solid water sledgehammers in his hands. He would take Red Arrow down by force if he had to in order to protect his teammates.

Roy laughed darkly in response. "I wouldn't take one more step if I were you. I can bite poor Wallace here before either of you even nails a blow to me. He'll end up in the same state as Artemis. _Sleeping, waiting for my command to waken, forever bond to my will_." He told them tauntingly.

Superboy, not one for backing down, leaped towards Red Arrow and Kid Flash.

"Conner! No!" M'gann yelled but it was futile.

Roy moved faster to try and bite Wally's neck but Conner was faster, thankfully. Conner pulled Roy apart from his friend. Wally fell to the ground, no longer being held up by the archer. Wally's eyes were still dull and dazed when he hit the ground but slowly recognition began returning.

Conner had tackled Roy to the ground. Roy smirked and looked the clone in the eyes. Superboy froze as Roy's eyes turned from blue to red. However, before Conner fell under Roy's hypnotic eyes Aqualad moved and used one of his water sledgehammers to hit Roy in the head.

Shaking his head, Superboy was back to normal as he growled. Wally sat up confused.

"W-what's going on?" He asked. He then flushed embarrassed when he realized his pants were undone and he had an erection. "Anyone?!" He questioned.

"We'll explain later." M'gann assured him as she helped him up. Wally zipped and buttoned himself back up, still completely embarrassed by this whole situation. Last thing he remembered was Green Arrow leaving him and Roy with Artemis, then nothing.

_Artemis! _Wally thought urgently. He sighed when he saw her still sleeping peacefully. He turned his attention towards the others as M'gann helped him stay upright since he was still a little weak in the knees for some reason. Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy managed to restrain Red Arrow and cuff his hands behind his back. They thought the problem was solved until-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Roy laughed darkly and near evil like.

"What's so funny?" Superboy questioned coldly.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun DUNNNN! You guys like it? Left a little bit of a cliffhanger there.**

**This chapter began with a Beep and it shall end with a Beep! haha**

**Lucky Robin managed to get the door opened in time or else Wally would've been bitten. But Roy's not giving up so easy. And how about that little sexiness in there of Roy touching Wally?**

**Anyways, please review/favorite/follow! **


	3. Breakout and Makeout

**Okay, so some people were confused about the last chapter. Roy is NOT gay, he's bi. However, Wally's straight which is why Roy made Wally think it was Artemis doing those things to him. Like said before, vampires are kind of whores. Roy's gonna be flirting and doing sexual stuff with other people. But as I also said before, Roy and Artemis will be the main pairing. Now that that's cleared up, on with the story. And this chapter has that RoyxArtemis sexiness you guys have been wanting.**

* * *

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

The team turned to face Artemis alarmed, the heart-rate monitor had gone flat. However, what they saw was Artemis awake with the wire pulled off her body and in her hand.

"Artemis!" Wally exclaimed relieved. He pulled himself free of M'gann and went over to the blonde archer. He pulled her in a tight hug. "It's okay beautiful. You're okay." Wally whispered to her.

However, what uneased the team was that Roy was still laughing. Roy broke the cuffs on him easily. As a vampire, he now owned a strength that could rival Superboy's. Regular cuffs weren't going to hold him back. Wally pulled away from Artemis and kept her behind him protectively. Robin, Superboy, and Aqualad circled him and attacked. As they charged Roy leaped into the air causing the three to collide into each other. Roy landed on the pile of the three before M'gann telepathically shoved him against the wall.

Even flushed against the wall, Roy smirked. "Artemis, be a dear and help me out." He spoke.

"Like Artemis would help y-" Wally began to say when Artemis turned him by his shoulder and punched him in the face. Wally fell to the ground unconscious, that girl packed a punch.

"Artemis?" Robin questioned as he got up.

Artemis pulled out of her crossbow which she shot at her fellow teammates before they could react. The arrows were trick arrows and released electrified nets. The team's cries of pain filled the infirmary before silence. Roy was free of M'gann telepathic power since the Martian was now passed out. He now sat against the wall and Artemis' outstretched hand was in front of him.

Roy smirked and took it. Artemis helped him up and Roy then pulled her body close to his.

"Your mind belongs to me. _You_ belong to me." He whispered in her ear huskily. He then placed his lips on hers. The simple kiss became more heated as Roy probed her mouth with his tongue. He tasted every bit of the inside of her mouth with his tongue before the need for air was needed, to which he pulled away. "Let us go now Artemis." Roy told her softly.

He took her hand in his and led her towards the door of the infirmary but then he paused. He looked back at the fallen team. Roy picked up Wally. "You take Robin." He told her. Artemis nodded without questioned and picked up the caught, unconscious Robin.

Roy couldn't take the others. With Superboy's invulnerable skin Roy couldn't bite his neck without breaking his fangs, Aqualad's gills on his neck would make it more difficult to bite, and there was no telling how his vampiric powers would work on an alien such as Miss Martian. Though Robin and Wally, Roy knew he could bite and control them so he might as well take them with him and Artemis.

The two left quickly with their captives in hand. The Zeta-beam sent them away to the coordinates Roy set in Gotham. The moment the four were gone, the Justice League arrived with Zatanna. They were too late.

The League moved to the infirmary where Zatanna led them. The mentors went to their respective sidekick. However, there were three who stood in sorrow as their hearts dropped. Batman, Flash, and Green Arrow.

Batman bent down and picked up Red Arrow's mask from the ground. He then stood and faced Zatanna. "What happened?" He asked serious.

"Red Arrow's the one that attacked Artemis. He's a vampire. He locked us out of the infirmary while but Robin tried to hack open the door while the others tried to break in. I didn't see the rest; I went to get all of you." Zatanna relayed.

"He must have taken Artemis, Kid Flash, and Robin if he hasn't bitten them already. It makes sense; they'd be the only ones he could rely on to bite. Though he probably already bit Artemis, it would explain the bloodless from when Green Arrow found her. We have to locate them." Batman spoke.

**_~longshot~longshot~longshot~_**

In Gotham, Roy had a made refuge in an abandoned warehouse. Star City would be too obvious for Roy to go. Gotham was the perfect place. It was right under the Batman's nose yet it was a city of night and crime. They'd never find him here.

For the time being both Kid Flash's and Robin's hands were cuffed behind their back and chained to a wall, with Robin's utility belt removed and hidden. Roy kept them in his bedroom so he could keep an eye on them. He had been in enough situations to know that you never leave the heroes alone without anyone to watch them. That was just asking for them to escape.

Roy laid on his bed watching over his two bound, sleeping victims. Artemis entered the room, now dressed in her civvies. Roy patted the space beside him on the bed. Artemis removed her boots and socks before walking over to his bed. She got on the bed and moved to the spot beside him. Roy placed his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"You're bonded to me which means I know what you're thinking and feeling. Wanna talk?" Roy spoke.

"Why me? Why'd you bite me?" Artemis questioned.

"To make you mine." Roy stated simply.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I got that." She said sarcastically. She turned to her side to look up at him. "Look, since I no longer have a free will of my own thanks to you, you could at least tell me why you want me." She said.

Roy sighed as he turned to his side to face her as well. He used his free hand to cup her chin. His deep blue eyes looked right into her steel gray ones. "I've always had an infatuation for you since I first met you in the cave. I wanted to hate you for replacing me but I couldn't. You talked back to me, you stood up to me. You're snarky, passionate, feisty, and you don't let anyone put you down. The only reason I was after your sister Cheshire was to get more info out of her about you." He told her and gave her lips a quick kiss.

When he pulled away, he spoke again. "When I first became a vampire…I killed a few people by completely draining them of their blood. I made sure they were bad people though, criminals that I had caught at night. I stayed away from everyone; disappeared until I made sure I couldn't hurt anyone. But I couldn't stay away from you; I followed you every time you were in Gotham or Star City. I tried to keep my distance as best as I could. I'd dream of you every night and I'd fantasize you, the dreams and fantasies just got stronger with each night. The other night I just couldn't stay away from you, the pull was to strong. I had to make you mine, to own and possess every fiber of your being. So I bit you and now here we are."

He bent his head down again and placed his lips on hers once more. The kiss became heated as their mouths opened and their tongues swirled around each others. Roy laid on his back and pulled Artemis on top of him.

A leg was on each side of his body, her body now straddling him as he grew hard underneath her. Artemis pulled away for air and looked down at him. She still had her own mind but the actions of her own body were no longer hers. If he wanted to fuck her, she couldn't deny him one bit.

"So, what? I'm just a sex slave to you now? To use for your own personal pleasure and desire?" She questioned, slightly bitter.

Roy leaned up and claimed her lips once again. In between breaths he spoke to her.

"Of…course…not….You…mean…so…much…more…to…me…than…that."

As they continued to kiss, they grinded their hips together in heated passion. Roy removed her leather jacket and disconnected his lips from hers in order to take of her green shirt to reveal a green laced bra. Roy's lips moved south to her neck and then to between her cover breasts. A moan escaped Artemis' lips as he kissed her body. His hands moved down her toned stomach to reach the waistband of her jeans. He undid the button and pulled down the zipper.

He kissed the top of her breasts, his fangs just barely scraping the skin teasingly. Roy flipped them over as he pulled off her jeans from her body to reveal her matching green laced boyshorts. Hovering over her, Roy removed his Red Arrow costume only to leave on nothing but his black boxer-briefs.

Roy's hands snaked behind Artemis' back and unhooked her bra before pulling it off her body and tossing it away. Admiring her exposed breasts he leaned down and took her right nipple in his mouth, sucking on the bud and using his left hand to punch her left nipple. Her back arched off the bed as she threw her head back in a moan.

Roy's free hand traveled down her body and disappeared into her underwear. He slipped two fingers into her wet cunt while his thumb rubbed her clit. Artemis moaned his name as he began finger fucking her. His fingers kept thrusting in and out, in and out, then-

"ROY!" Artemis cried out as his fingers hit her g-spot. He then made sure every time he thrusted his fingers they hit that same spot over and over. Artemis screamed his name one last time as she came.

When Artemis settled down from her high, Roy placed his forehead to hers. Artemis was sweaty and panting as they looked in each other's eyes. Roy placed a gentle kiss upon her lips before he then rolled over to the bed beside her. He then put his arm around Artemis as pulled her body to him. His cold skin felt so nice against her heated body.

Artemis looked at him confused. "Aren't you going to fuck me?" She questioned.

"There will be time to, as you so bluntly put it, _fuck _at a later date. I want you to feel pleasure for now. I just want you to know that I didn't bite you for some purely lustful need. I did it because I can't stand to be away from you, to not feel the touch of your skin or the taste of your lips." Roy explained. Artemis just laid there silent. "You hate me." Roy whispered.

"No, I don't." Artemis found herself saying honestly in a whisper.

Roy lips tugged in a smirk. "I know. I just wanted to hear your say it." He said cockily. Artemis took one of the pillows from on the bed and smacked him in the face with it. Roy sat up and kissed Artemis' lips softly. "You rest now beautiful." Roy told her. At Roy's command Artemis' eyes began heavy as she drifted into sleep. She wouldn't reawaken until he allowed her to. As she lay sleeping on the bed, Roy snatched her bra up from the ground and put it back on her. He pulled up the covers over her sleeping form. He then kissed her forehead gently and lovingly as he got up from the bed. He still had an erection and he was still in his underwear and soon Robin and Wally would wake up which he would have to take care of.

* * *

**Sooooo? You guys like it? Tell me!**

**I'm on a roll with this story. I've been sick the past four days so it's given me the opportunity to write all this. So don't except such frequent updates once I'm better, so pray that I stay sick. Haha jk. Also, I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes in this chapter or any other chapter. Please review/favorite/follow. I love you guys and your nice reviews so far. **


	4. Vampire Kisses with a Devil's Deal

Green eyes opened slowly as Wally regained consciousness. He realized quickly when he tried to get up that his hands were cuffed behind his back and chained to the wall behind him. Beside him was Robin, he looked but the Boy Wonder's utility belt seemed to have been taken away. Since they were in their civvies Robin didn't have gloves which would have been really useful right now.

The redhead then nudged his sleeping friend. "Rob…Hey, Rob. Wake up." Wally told him.

Robin stirred for a moment before opening his deep blue eyes that were still hidden by his sunglasses.

"W-where are we?" He questioned as he tried to recall the last thing that happened. Oh, yeah, Artemis woke up and took them out.

"You're at my place." A voice said before speedy Kid Flash could reply.

Both of the boys' heads snapped up to the voice. In a chair facing them, was Roy in nothing but his black boxer briefs. He had a wide smirk across his face, fangs showing in his sinister smile.

"Could at least put some clothes on?!" Wally yelled agitated. Roy kept his smirk.

"Sorry, I was recently _busy_." Roy retorted, eyes darting to his bed. Both Dick and Wally looked to the bed where a covered, sleeping Artemis lay. "Be glad I have my underwear on." Roy said. He was neither confirming nor denying having sex with her, which of course he didn't. He just wanted to see them riled up, mainly Kid Flash.

The desire affect was achieved as Wally began struggling to break free. It looked like he could breathe fire any second and if looks could kill then Roy would be nothing but ash right now.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"Gave her pleasure. Let her experience ecstasy. Allow her to have a taste of what we'll be doing together for a _very_ long time." Roy responded vaguely. He was enjoying this, Robin could see that but KF was too consumed in his own fury to read between the lines.

Wally was struggling enough to where he'd have bruises on his wrists when- and _if_ –he was released. Robin elbowed him in the chest to get him to stop. "Calm down KF. Save your energy." Robin told him. The raven haired sidekick then looked up at their captor. "What do you want Red Arrow?" Robin questioned.

"Red Arrow?" Roy repeated with a scoff. "Why so formal _Dick_?" That question caused Robin to frown and send him a glare, though his eyes couldn't exactly be seen behind his glasses. "We're all friends here." Roy added before standing. He moved over to the two boys before getting on his knees beside Dick's sitting figure. Roy leaned over the boy wonder and Robin's breath hitched in his throat as his body tensed. Roy's hand cupped the thirteen year old's chin, lifting his head. Roy then leaned over so his lips were next to Robin's left ear, the side closest to Wally.

"What I want is to make you both submit. To bite you both and make you my eternal slaves, forever bound to my will, just like Artemis." Roy whispered hotly in Robin's ear before he began nibbling on it. Robin tried to pull his head away but Roy kept a firm grip on his chin as he kept biting on the lobe gently.

"You won't get away with this!" Wally yelled. Roy pulled away from Dick to look over at his fellow redhead.

"Oh really? You gonna stop me Flash Boy?" Roy questioned tauntingly. He then turned back to Robin and removed his sunglasses from his face. Robin shut his eyes tightly. He knew what Roy was trying to do. If Robin opened his eyes then Roy would make him stare into his eyes, hypnotizing him. Robin had observed what he did to Wally back at the cave and he wouldn't let it happen to himself.

Roy just let out a laugh, his hot breath on Dick's neck causing the boy to shiver. "I could just bite you now." Roy told him. Robin kept his eyes shut still as Roy lowered his lips on Robin's neck, kissing it gently before opening his mouth, fangs barely touching the skin. Robin tensed, expecting the bite that would draw his blood and would place him in the mercy of the taunting vampire. However, that bite never came.

Roy just pulled his mouth away, his fangs light scrapped the flesh of Robin's neck as he pulled away but nothing close to draw blood, it was all just a tease. "But where's the fun in that?" Roy asked with a small dark chuckle.

"Leave him alone!" Wally yelled. He may have been too late for the love of his teenage life but he wouldn't let Roy have his best friend either. He'd find a way to save Artemis, but now he had to focus his efforts on saving Dick from Roy.

"Your turn will come later." Roy told him. He started kissing Robin's neck again; his hands came up underneath the boy's hoodie and shirt. Robin let out a small yelp as the cold hands touched his hot chest. Roy let one hand slip out from underneath the clothing to remove the boy's jacket. It hung around his cuffed wrists. Roy removed his lips from that delicious neck to whisper in Robin's ear once again. "Try to see how long you can go without opening our eyes under my _administrations_." Roy challenged him. If Robin could open his eyes, they'd be wide right now.

_He's not seriously going to-_

Robin's thoughts were cut off by the sound of ripping fabric. Roy had used his strength to rip his hoodie and t-shirt open, the remains falling loosely around his wrists just like his jacket. Cold hands then moved up along the newly bare chess. The cold made the body underneath shiver. Robin tried keeping his breath under control as Roy began placing his agile fingers on his exposed nipples, pinching them teasingly. He couldn't help but let a small cry escape his lips as his nipples were being pinched and pulled by rough, cold hands. Roy began trailing soft kisses down his chest, raking his hands down with his lips. His hands then reached the rim of Robin's jeans.

"Just open your eyes if you want me to stop. Open them and I'll bite you. Though I don't think you want me to stop, I think you want me to keep going." Roy spoke.

"Shut. Up." Robin told him through grit teeth, he was trying to so hard to gain control of himself.

Roy let out a deep chuckle before returning his lips on Robin's body, his tongue dipping into his belly button. Cold hands unbuttoned and unzipped Robin's jeans before pulling them down his body, despite Dick's protests, leaving his exposed in his Batman boxers. Roy let out a smirk at his boxers and the fact that Dick was semi-hard right now despite fighting it so hard. So he really was enjoying this? Interesting.

"Roy, stop it. Leave him alone. Take me and let him go." Wally spoke out. He rather Roy have him than Dick. Besides, this way he'd be with Artemis. Maybe being put under Roy's control would give him some insight on the situation better. With time he'd be able to break himself and Artemis free and stop Roy, possibly even turn Roy back to normal if he could. Roy was still his friend but this vampiric being was not Roy, it was someone else. Or at least that's what Wally thought.

"Wally, don't do this. I can handle myself." Robin told him before letting out a small moan. Roy was currently using one hand to rub him through the fabric of his boxers. Clearly he couldn't handle himself as he began moaning under Roy's teasing touch.

"Roy, I'll surrender _willingly_ if you let him go now. You wanted me back at the cave, now you can have me freely. All you have to do is release Dick." Wally said anyways, ignoring Robin's previous statement. He wasn't going to just sit there and watch his best friend get helplessly violated by his other best friend before being placed under eternal slavery.

Roy removed his mouth from Robin's body, causing the thirteen year old to whimper against his will at the loss of contact. "You want me to stop Dick? You want Wally to take your place?" Roy questioned, his voice husky and seductive as he continued to rub him. He'd leave it up to Robin to decide. The offer Wally was proposing was very tempting to the vampire though so he was considering it.

"Rob, just say yes. He'll let you go." Wally said. Though after his last statement he looked over to Roy to see if the vampire could be trusted to keep his end of the deal. Roy gave Wally a small nod in confirmation.

Robin took his time thinking, mostly because that damn hand of Roy's was distracting him. He finally sighed defeated. "Fine, let Wally take my place." He said as he opened his eyes and looked away guilty. He just gave up his best friend, of course he was guilty.

"Very well then. Though forgive me but I can't have you telling daddy Bats where I'm hiding." Roy said and grabbed Robin's head to look him in the eyes. Blue turned to red and Dick's own blue eyes began feeling very sleepy. "Rest now little bird. Awake only when you hear the voice of Bruce Wayne." Roy commanded. Robin's eyes shut before his head fell down. He was unconsciousness once again. Roy pulled back up Dick's jeans before zipping and buttoning them back up. He then pulled the ripped clothing back onto Dick's shoulders the best he could before pulling back up his jacket.

Roy placed a gently kiss on the boy wonder's lips. He really did care for Dick. Wally too. They were like brothers before the Team started up, before all of this happened. Roy got up before strolling over to a dresser drawer, pulling out a key from it. He came back to the sleeping bird boy and used the key to unlock the cuffs around his wrists.

Taking the bruised wrists in his hands, Roy kissed them gently. He placed the boy's hands into his lap. Roy then went over to Wally. "A deal's a deal." Roy said. Wally sighed and accepted his fate. He gave one last look over to Artemis' sleeping body on the bed before looking back to Roy and nodding.

Roy leaned Wally's head to expose his pale, freckled neck. Roy opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into said neck. Fangs bit through the skin drawing blood. Wally let out a small cry as he bled; it was like Roy was filling up his entire being. The sweet metallic taste and smell filled Roy's senses. After his drink, he pulled his teeth out of the flesh of Wally's neck. His tongue licked the wounds clean of access blood.

Roy then pulled away completely and used the key to release Wally as well.

"That's it?" Wally asked skeptically as he rubbed his raw wrists. He would have thought it hurt or he'd feel more different then he did.

"That's it." Roy told him simply. Roy stood and began dressing himself in Red Arrow attire once again.

"So, what happens now?" Wally asked. This whole thing was strange to him. He didn't feel any different but at the same time he did. He wanted to fight Roy but for some reason his body wouldn't move to strike a blow at the vampire.

Roy, now fully dressed, picked up Robin bridal style. "_Now_, you stay here while I return Dick. Artemis will wake exactly twenty seconds once I'm out of the building. Take care of her and get her anything she needs. Make her happy." Roy replied and Wally looked at him slightly confused. Roy loved Artemis but he knew very well Wally shared similar feelings to the blonde. Keep your friends close and enemies closer. Wally was both a friend and an enemy. The only competition for Artemis' heart was now under his command.

Though, he wouldn't mind sharing her with Wally if that's what she wanted. And being bond to her, he knew that's what she did want. Artemis may not hate Roy but Roy knew his fellow archer harbored some deep-feelings for the speedster. All he wanted was for her to be happy, and he wanted to be the source of that happiness. If that meant Wally and Artemis had some time together to do whatever every so often then so be it. As long as Wally understood Artemis was Roy's, that she would always be Roy's.

He's permitting this only to make Artemis happy. With time maybe Artemis would only want Roy but now was not that time.

Going out the open window, Red Arrow left into the night with Robin in his arms. He'd put the bird boy in his room at Wayne Manor before leaving to feed off of what Gotham had the worst to offer. He'd always suck off his food dry of blood. The world didn't need these petty criminals running around. He'd make sure to take his time to give Wally and Artemis enough alone time together.

Wally looked over to Artemis as he sat on the bed beside her sleeping body. He counted every single second to see if Roy had been telling to truth. Beautiful grey eyes opened and then-

"_Wally?"_

**So, that's your Christmas present my fabulous readers. Not really any ArtemisxRoy interaction but there was definitely some of Roy's feelings for her at the end that was addressed. Also RobinxRoy sexiness went down but Wally had to stop it. **

**And I've said this before yet I still get complaints so I'll repeat it again. ROY IS A VAMPIRE! VAMPIRES LIKE SEX! ROY WILL BE HAVING SOME MALE-ON-MALE SCENCES WITH OTHER CHARACTERS BUT HE ****LOVES**** ARTEMIS! LOVE AND SEX ARE NOT THE SAME THING! Everyone get it? Sorry to have to spell it out like that but I have gotten messages about it and I see in the comments people don't like the yaoi scenes. Don't say I didn't warn you guys ahead of time that there will be male-on-male sexual stuff. I'm not trying to be mean; I'm just telling you all how I'm writing my story.**

**Anyways follow/review/favorite, you know the drill. I love you guys, and again I'm not trying to be mean. This is just addressed to a few people and even then I'm not trying to be mean, just trying to clarify. Also apologized for any spell/grammar mistakes in this chapter and in any others. I'm not perfect. And to those of you waiting for the next chapter of my other story Judas is Dead, that's on the way too. It'll be up within the week.  
**


	5. Please Read

Hello everyone, I'm posting this message on all my incomplete stories.

Just letting you know I have not forgotten nor am I abandoning my stories.

I've been sick for the past few months with mono so I haven't been feeling well enough to write.

However, I am much better now and I'm just doing makeup work which I'm struggling in since I've been gone for so long and I'm considered a special education student because I have a hearing impairment (I'm not fully deaf but I do have to wear hearing aids and I don't need an interrupter for school – I do go to public normal school) and I'm in a lot of AP classes. So just bare with me for a while.

I have spring break coming up in two weeks so I will try to post something up since I have no plans other than a Comic Convention but that's only for the first three days.

**Now everything below here will be different to each story as it deals with reviews and my rantings:**

Okay, so Wally died. I'm so upset. He and Artemis only had like less than a day together before the world started going to shit. In the comics it's Barry who dies and becomes part of the Speed-Force but later comes back. That's my theory on what happened to Wally because in the episode he told himself to keep going 'faster' and so maybe he went to fast pass his limit and with the backlash he didn't disappear but went into the Speed Force. I'm sticking with my theory and it seems a lot of people have the same theory by all the FanFics I've been readings lately. So no, I'm not gonna make a FanFic on that because everyone's doing it right now. Plus I have other story ideas lined up.

Also, another reason I believe Wally's in the Speed Force is because in the comics Wally is actually the fastest of all the Flashes not the slowest like they point out in the show. So my theory is that if there had been a season 3 that Wally would have come back and become like super fast and the greatest of all the speedsters like he should have been. If no season 3 I say we petition to get a movie or something. The show ended on such a cliffhanger.

Anyone else wonder where Jade was when all this crap went down in the end? If you look closely you can see Red Arrow, Blue Devil, Plastic Man, and various other characters but you don't see her. I would have thought she'd be there even though she's not 'good'. Oh well, I guess someone had to watch Lian and somehow I don't see Roy being a responsible dad while Jade is out saving the day.

And I know this was episodes ago but does anyone else like the idea of SeaArrow. I kinda see it but that's a different rant entirely. And I love the whole thing with Cheshire and Sportsmaster going to 'avenge' her death. I still believe Sportsmaster secretly cares for his daughter but is too thick-headed to admit it.

Anyways, anyone else marking the days on their calendar until the video game comes out? I'm just dying to play it now!

Rant over, time for my responses to your lovely reviews.

**overlyobsessedgirlfangirl**: You never know, a threeway _may_ or _may not_ happen. ;)

**readingisdabest: **Hopefully you won't have to wait much longer.

**Guest **(And I love you random citizen, XD)**: **I direct you to my first review reply.

**Kate, artemisred_arrow_4ever, LongShotLover, Stronger123, ClarissaR, smexyunicorn0698: **I direct you to my second review reply.

**Darkness_Bandit: **Thank you for the pretty to my cool fic. I always thought it was attractive. Lol. No, just Yaoi and Straight (though nothing against lesbians, I myself am bi but I lean more towards girls) it's just how the characters are set up. And I'm posting this on Judas is Dead in case you see this first. I love that you're a fan of mine and are reading this story because of my other ones.

**So that's it for now. Stay asterous guys and be on the lookout in a few weeks for my next chapter.**

***Spoiler**Spoiler* I'm bringing back Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and Red Arrow since this story has a serious lack of them compared to the first one.**


End file.
